Cavities
by Leonahari
Summary: Watari is kind enough to schedule L for a dentist appointment and Light has no choice but to get dragged along. How many cavities can one man have anyway?


**A/N: Ryuuzaki makes a visit to the dentist. I don't own anything and this is my first Death Note fic so be nice.  
**

**Cavities**

Of all the people of the Japanese Headquarters only one was hesitant in avoiding their frequent biannual appointments to the dentist and that person was Ryuuzaki. Even Matsuda, who besides Light, was the youngest out of the group didn't consume as much sugar as the great detective did. Fearing of rotted gums, early diabetes, stomach ulcers and the like, one had to wonder how the sweet-inhaling twenty-five year old kept his teeth so white?

While the Kira hunters sat or stood around the headquarters of lightly humming computer screens, Light couldn't help but notice the lack of sweets that usually surrounded the crouching detective.

"On a diet, Ryuuzaki?" he asked with a slight twitch of his lip. A grin was forming on his mouth, but he didn't want Ryuuzaki to think it was a good idea to lay off the sweets. Besides, the sooner the annoyance died, the better, whether it was from high blood pressure or Kira.

Ryuuzaki's eyes didn't leave the screen in front of him. His face was unreadable, but the blank ebony eyes continued to stare blankly as if he didn't want to answer. He probably wouldn't have said anything if Watari's voice hadn't suddenly rung out from the microphone speakers like some godly inner voice.

"Actually, Light, I have scheduled an appointment for Ryuuzaki to visit the dentist for his cleaning," he said as the mysterious detective's darkly shadowed eyes narrowed slightly.

Matsuda repressed a snort and Chief Yagami shot him a look. Light couldn't help but smirk at Ryuuzaki's reaction to this statement.

Watari continued, "Because of that, I have banned him from the sweets until thirty minutes after his appointment is over with."

Ryuuzaki cleared his throat. "That's enough, Watari," he said, and tilted his head at Light, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but you will also be tagging along."

He jingled the chain before his face with a devilish glint in his dark eyes. Light just smiled.

"That's fine," he said, "I haven't got much to worry about. You see, I've already been for a check-up a few months ago – and no cavities."

Ryuuzaki didn't release him from his studious glare as he said, "I didn't mean you had to have your teeth cleaned too. I meant you were going to have to sit there until I'm done."

"Liiight, I thought we were going on a date today?" Misa whined, balling her fists, "That's not fair! Ryuuzaki always spends more time with you than I get to!"

"What makes you think we can't still go on a date?" Ryuuzaki asked. He looked a little hurt at her comment.

"I wasn't talking to yooou!" Misa hissed, "I was talking to Light!"

Ryuuzaki's frown deepened, but he didn't reply. The hum of the electronics around them seemed to get louder. Matsuda looked torn between his two loyalties.

Light sighed, "Misa, we won't be long."

Misa let out an exaggerated puff of air. "I bet he's got loads of cavities!" she said, "You'll be there all night!"

"Light, please make Misa stop talking," Ryuuzaki pleaded.

"Misa," Light warned.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," Misa snapped in one of her fits and stormed away to her room.

It seemed like the entire team let out a breath they'd been holding after the door closed. Light turned to see that Ryuuzaki had gone back to starting idly at the screen. His face was hidden behind his locks of black hair, but Light was sure he was wearing the usual frown.

_This is definitely going to be interesting, _Light thought, _L…I've finally found your weakness…_

Several hours later.

Light had never imaged how entertaining it would be to watch his arch enemy get practically strapped down into a dental chair and reclined so far back he was almost upside down. Normally, a cleaning required the labor of only one hygienist and their assistant, but not for Ryuuzaki. As Light soon found out, the world's greatest detective needed the help of three hygienists and two assistants. All of whom were leaning over his face as if they were spying cautiously into the depths of some precarious crevasse.

The entire time, Ryuuzaki stared past their heads and ungodly polished lips to watch the television which was fastened to the ceiling. Light glanced up and was not surprised to see the Japanese news broadcast.

He wanted to say something in regards to the case, but he knew that in the presence of the hygienists he was unable to mention anything. Light was starting to get bored. He let his head rest in his hand.

When the buzz of the cleaning tools started, Light looked up warily to see that Ryuuzaki's hands were gripping the armrests so hard his knuckles were turning whiter than they usually were. His body tensed every time the hygienist moved to another tooth. Light winced at the thought of how many cavities Ryuuzaki could really have.

_Maybe Misa was right…_

When the buzzing stopped, Light watched the poor hygienist squirt water into Ryuuzaki's mouth to rinse off the gritty, sour-tasting paste. Light felt more than satisfied as he watched the great detective flinch and tense with every new tool that was introduced into his mouth.

"Okay, close," the hygienist said to Ryuuzaki as she placed the small vacuum-like tube in his mouth.

Ryuuzaki did as he was told, and his cheeks suddenly hollowed and his eyes bulged. Light felt a little more sympathy for him than before. He never remembered any of _his _visits to the dentist being this painful.

"Good, you can open now," the hygienist said sweetly. Light was sure he noticed Ryuuzaki shoot her a death glare when she turned away from him. He felt obligated to say something to calm the situation.

"It's not that bad," he said, smugly. He never imaged the pleasure he got from watching Ryuuzaki suffer could be so…satisfying.

_This isn't good, I should act more sympathetic, _Light thought, _but if I act sympathetic then he's going to suspect I'm hiding something. Come on! Why am I even worrying about this now? It's human nature to pick on a…friend. Just give it up for now. _

"You think so?" Ryuuzaki asked, as he was handed a plastic cup full of fluoride. He made a face at it. Light assumed he was trying to be discrete about it, but the hygienist noticed.

"You have to swish that around in your mouth for a minute. There's a sink here for when you're done. I'll be right back," she said and left him alone.

Light could only guess what Ryuuzaki would do next. Without even checking to see if anyone was watching him, he sniffed at the vile substance and groaned. Before Light could say anything, Ryuuzaki leaned over the edge of the chair, one arm holding his balance while the other stretched for the sink on the other side of the room, the cup held delicately between forefinger and thumb. He promptly tipped it into the sink and sat back into the chair in his usual crouch as if nothing had happened.

"You were suppose to –," Light started.

"I'm done," Ryuuzaki stated plainly. His large ebony eyes were wide and staring across the room at Light as if he were trying to communicate telepathically with him.

"Alright, but don't complain when you're coming in for another visit to fill those cavities," Light smirked.

"I don't mind getting my teeth cleaned. It's not like I don't already brush like I'm supposed to," Ryuuzaki said with a frown, "Besides, if you brush morning and night, you can prevent cavities, and since we both know I eat a lot of sugar, I make sure I don't miss. The last thing I need is for someone, namely my dentist, to tell Watari to stop buying me cake."

"No offense, but it would be better for your health. I've never seen anyone eat as many sweets as you, Ryuuzaki," Light said. _That's right, just play the role…_

"I have to eat sweets," he replied, "as I said before, I find that you burn calories by using your brain. If that theory is correct, I can assume that I will burn more than 240 calories a day just by thinking which means I can either consume three full meals or quick, sugar-coated snacks. The latter is easier for Watari to prepare anyways."

"That's just an excuse. Face it, you have a sugar-tooth," Light chuckled, "It's not a bad thing. My dad used to be like that too when he was my age, and by looking at him now, you would have never guessed."

"No, I didn't," Ryuuzaki mumbled in a distant voice. His dark hollow eyes wandered thoughtfully to the ceiling. He submersed himself in thought again.

"Ryuuzaki, just a question of curiosity," Light said as he watched the detectives eyes snap back to him.

"How many cavities have you had in a lifetime?"

Ryuuzaki looked thoughtfully at the ceiling again. His thumb traced a line above his upper lip delicately. "Well, I can't honestly say I've kept count, but if you assume the average human being goes to the dentist twice a year faithfully, and the findings vary from an average of five to none cavities a visit…times my lifespan of twenty-five years could mean that I've had easily between fifty to five-hundred."

Light gaped at him. Despite being able to keep his expression calm in the most difficult of situations, he could admit L had got him there.

Ryuuzaki looked curiously at him with big dark eyes. "You seem surprised?" he said, "How many cavities do you think you've had, Light?"

"Maybe one or two," Light said, honestly for once, "I don't eat that much sugar."

Ryuuzaki suddenly smiled at him. His eyes glistening over with imagined triumph. His thumb found his lip again. It was one of those looks Light hated, because he could safely assume something to do with Kira case was running through his mind. Somehow, L had managed to find a connection between the amount of cavities Light had had in his lifetime and the heart attack victims.

It was the first time Light felt like he had missed the punch line of some bad joke. What was worse, the one withholding the information was the one holding a smoking gun, or in this case…a toothbrush.

"You can have this and a complimentary pack of floss," said the hygienist after she returned from the dark offices of the dental lab. Ryuuzaki examined it closely, making the hygienist glance nervously at Light.

"Come on, Ryuuzaki," Light decided it was high time they were leaving. Besides, Misa would be waiting for them back at the headquarters to start their date.

"Wait, Light," Ryuuzaki said and he turned to the hygienist with a wide-eyed look, "How many cavities do I have?"

"Uh…" she mumbled, and looked into the file. Light locked eyes with Ryuuzaki.

_What is he trying to prove? He already implied he doesn't care about how many he has! _

"You have no cavities," she said, cheerfully, "and I'm impressed with your flossing. We'll see you in another six months."

The corner of Ryuuzaki's lip twitched a bit as he held back a smug grin. Light looked more shocked than he had counted on.

He got over the shock quickly as they made their way to were Watari had parked the limo. "You're just full of surprises," Light said, "I have to admit, I thought you would have at least one."

"Looks like I win this battle," Ryuuzaki said, as he held open the door and turned to face him. His dark eyes shone with challenge.

"Battle?" Light said curiously. _Not the Kira thing again? Haven't we been through this enough times? What else can I do to convince him I'm not Kira?_

"Yes and I win," Ryuuzaki replied, "You see, I have no cavities and you have one."

"I thought we've already been through this – I don't have any!" Light retorted.

_Kira hates to loose, _L thought and continued, "Yes, a really big one."

_What is he getting at? _Light wondered.

"Her name is Misa," Ryuuzaki smirked and climbed into the car. Leaving Light standing there dumbstruck, if that was possible.

Light glanced into the dark interior of the car where Ryuuzaki was seated. He was chuckling silently to himself. Light let himself relax.

_Did L just make a _joke_?

* * *

**A/N:**_** Hope you liked it! Please review.**_  
_


End file.
